


Family Time

by Mysteriousfamily200



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Feeding, M/M, Magic Cock, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Peeping Tom, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, messed up story, sick Dursleys, sick dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriousfamily200/pseuds/Mysteriousfamily200
Summary: All Harry knows is that he has always liked his special milk, but what happends when he goes to Hogwarts? How will he get his milk?





	1. Feeding the brat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry's Bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693548) by [Finnian_Siog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog). 



> Dudley is five years older than Harry

Vernon didn't like it when it was his turn to feed the brat, he just got up, went to the second bedroom, and got the screaming brat.

To say, when he had got to the kitchen, he caught the brat looking at the condom that was in his other hand, yet, he knew that he was a sick man, Petunia was one to, why, they both were pretty sick and messed up people, but no one knew that.

Just as he was about to get the milk, the thought suddenly made him hard once more, he diced to give the brat a different kind of milk, one that he knew they wouldn't have to pay for. So, once all the cum was inside the little bottle, he went over to the brat, put the nipple in the open mouth, and he watched, with his hand already on his cock, as his nephew drank up his new milk.

No sooner was he done, the freak wanted more, Vermon decided to try another way to get the brat to stop crying, he sat down, put the brats mouth on his cock, and as he watched the tiny mouth work on his cock, he knew that the freak wasn't just a freak, the brat also loved cum.

As he felt himself cum into the brats mouth, all he could do was moan loudly, he could see the brats eyes beginning to close, as soon as he felt himself relax, he was relieved to see that boy hadon't start crying.

In fact, the brat was fast asleep on his cock, he would have to move him somewhere else, and so, he went upstairs, got the crib, and placed it in the cupboard under the stairs. Yes, that would be the prefect placell for him.

Once he was done with that, he went back upstairs to go to bed.

He couldn't wait to tell Petunia in the morning!


	2. Peeping Tom (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore checks up on Harry, and what he sees will only be the beginning of what he's planning for the boy when he starts Hogwarts.

Dumbledore watched as his young student came on his desk, he couldn't get enough of just how much of a messed up sex addicted he really was, he'd liked to just sit back and watch as his young lovers come all over his desk, and he wouldn't get enough of it. It had him hard just by the thought.

Yet, the moment the student left his office, he waved his wand, the cum that had spilled was then in a jar that he had hidden behind him, a jar that he had created a few weeks ago for a very special boy, who he knew, wouldn't mind, drinking out of.

It had only been a few weeks since he had dropped the boy off at his uncle's home, he placed a spell on the home so that he could see what was going on inside the home, after a week had gone by, he saw that baby Harry was enjoying his new milk, had he known that the Muggles were like this, he would have been shocked, but instead, all he felt was the need to see what other secrets were the Dursleys hiding behind closed doors.

As he checked up on the home, he saw that Harry was, once again, being fed by his Uncle, as he watched the boy suck on the huge cock, he had to figure out a plan on how to get the boy to be his little pet. Of course, the boy would still need to return to his Uncle's home, but while here at school, he would not only be under his watchful eye, but he could also train and mold him into his little pet.

He liked what he was seeing, knowing just how the boy would grow up loving huge cocks and sex, he was enjoying it so much, that he was hard once again, as he got out his full nine inches, he saw that he was leaking at the sight, he waved his hand, the moment he felt the tiny mouth on his cock, he could only imagine what it must feel like, having the boy's mouth attached to his cock. He didn't think much about how the boy would react if he knew what he was really drinking, but he knew that the boy wouldn't stop drinking it, as he felt himself about to come, he moaned loudly, feeling the mouth on his cock, he would have to visit the boy soon, and make sure that the would like his milk, no matter when he found out, to him, he wouldn't want to stop drinking it.

The moment he came, he quickly had the cum in the jar that he was keeping.

He simply knew that he had done the right thing by placing the boy with his relitives.


	3. Petunia Gets Creative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petunia get creative with how to go about feeding baby Harry.

True to his word, Vernon told Petunia about baby Harry's new milk. At first, she didn't know what he wss talking about, as she saw that Harry was sucking his cock, she knew that the boy would grow up loving sex and cum.

She said, the moment Dudley was out of the house, her voice full of excitement, "Finally, I get to do something with the brat! I wonder if we should start training him, what do you think?"

Vernon watched with glee as the brat drank up all of his cum, he wouldn't mind if they made the brat wanting more than just cum, heck, they wouldn't mind if the brat didn't want to go to the freakish school of his when he got older. That could work out in their favor, if they could somehow get the boy so messed up with wanting sex, cocks, pussies, and cum, then there would be no reason for him to want to go.

He said as he went over to his wife, a smile playing at his lips, "We should have him start waring girl clothes, you'd think he wants to be treated like a girl just because he wants someone to feed him cum?"

Petunia said, her sweet spot already wet, a smile on her face, "Just think of how many people who want to feed the boy, oops, I mean, the family slut."

Vernon said, before he left for work, "The family slut? I like that."

Petunia waited until Vernon was gone, once she knew that he was gone, she went over to the slut, who giggled at her, she then grabbed the nipple to his bottle, put it to her sweet spot, hoping to get as much of it as she could, she then brought the nipple to the tiny mouth, and watched as the slut began sucking on it.

Over and over she did this, she watched as the slut greedily wanted more, so much more, that she decided to calll a few of their closest friends, who were a mixture of both men and women, and who also knew about their secret to sex.

So in no time at all, she was surrounded with four males, who all knew about the boy living with her and her family, yet when she told them about how the boy likes cum, they were already wanting to feed the boy.

The first male, who had black eyes, black hair, pale skin, and who was named Stan, Stan asked, as he watched the baby suck him off, glad to know that the boy wouldn't mind drinking milk from stangers, "Do you think he knows what he's drinking?"

Petunia said, playing with herself, "Nope, I don't think he knows."

Stan said, grinning at the boy, who was sucking on another cock, wanting more milk, "Do you thin he'll want cum instead? I mean, look at the little slut, he wants more already."

Another man, who had blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, who was named Richard, said, wanting to feed the slut, and who was watching Petunia with a look of pure lust, "Oh, I have a good feeling about the slut, if all he knows is sex, then I'm sure he'll won't mind if someone decides to claim him, then I'm sure that we'll get to have fun with him. Wouldn't you agree, John?"

John, who was feeding the slut, said, his cock moving in and out of the mouth, "Sounds like a future play-date. Gods, the slut likes it, doesn't he?"

Lacus, who had pale skin, brown eyes, and who was watching the boy, said, "What's the boy's name, Petunia?"

Petunia said, he eyes glued on the boy, "Harry."

As the day went on, the four men took turns feeding baby Harry, who wouldn't stop giggling as the men took pleasure iin running their fingers over his bum, Petunia came up with creative ways to get the boy to only have cum, from using her fingers to having him suck on her nipples, she soon enjoyed playing with his hole, the thought of one day having him come inside her, had her in a good mood for the rest of the day.

At five o'clock, Vernon came home, he asked her how her day was, she told him about having their friends over to feed baby Harry, by the time the kids were in bed, Vernon asked, fingering his wife's sweet spot, "Sounds like we'll have to wait until he gets older for us to make our claim on him, make him a collor and everything."

Petunia said, her body temperature raising a bit, "He'll be ours, he'll won't want to leave, we'll make sure that he won't go to that school. Why, he'll be so messed up, that they might just send him back, for good."

Vernon said, as he went down on his wife, making her moan loudly, "Just you wait, my dear, when he gets old enough, I'll make sure to have him claimed, by Dudley."

Petunia said loudly, "Oh, yes, Vernon! We could have it on his eightth birthday, plus we can also invite all of our friends over to celebrate with us. But, for now, the slut will only know cocks, pussies, and cum."

Vernon said, "Having a slut that only knows sex, forcing the slut to do special activities to entertain friends and family, and having the slut greedily want to live for nothing but sex. Do you think we could get the slut to not know until it's too late? Having him not know til he's so messed up, I coukd have fun with him, and he won't think twice about it, it will just be natural for him."

Petunia said, before coming all over the bed, "That sounds great! And before we know it, he'll actually want to stay with us."

That night, after Petunia passed out, baby Harry started to cry, Vernon knew the slut wanted his milk, and so, he got up to feed the brat.

As he was about to go back up to bed, he couldn't help but wonder if this was what the others were like, he knew that there were others like his nephew, yet to give the boy nothing but cum, now that right there, he knew he needed to find help.

Yet, unknown to him, a certain Headmaster was watching from his office at Hogwarts, and to him, training was to start the very second Harry walked though those doors in 11 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you would like to be my beta for this story, please inbox me, first come first served basis.


End file.
